1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, including an igniter, that can be used in an inflator or the like for use in a human body restraining device of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Igniters have been used in inflators for airbags and also in inflators or actuators for use in passenger restraining devices for vehicles and in pedestrian protection devices. From the standpoint of reducing the size of the entire apparatus, it is preferred that the attachment portion of the igniter be miniaturized.
Because an igniter generates a shock wave and combustion gas, when the igniter is disposed inside a sealed container, the wall thickness of the container has to be increased to ensure pressure resistance of the container, and when the igniter is fixed to the container, the igniter has to be fixed so as not to be detached from the container by the actuation pressure. This is one of the reasons why the fixing portion of the igniter is made bulky and the size of the inflator or actuator is increased.
In a gas generator disclosed in EP-A2 No. 0 997 356, an igniter 7 is attached to a blocking member 11 that blocks one end of a cylindrical member 15 in the combustion chamber 3 side. The igniter 7 is fixed to the blocking member 11 by crimping, and the cylindrical member 15 is crimped in a state in which it abuts against the outer peripheral surface of the blocking member 11.